towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Formula of the Cyborg
|} Ally: |hp=4690|def=240|coin=20|esk=114}} |hp=100|def=100|coin=40|esk=261}} |} Matron: Silly baby, of course not! I just want people to know that you are a lady! 　　Hearing this, Agnesi pouted in discontent. She understood that if she wanted people to know herself, she had to send a message. It was like solving an equation; she had to put certain objects on the other side of the equal sign. Young Agnesi: Mum, I don’t equal ballet. Matron: That’s for sure. I don’t need you to be a dancer. You can just treat ballet as your hobby! 　　‘But, mum, I don’t want to have anything to do with ballet! I hate dancing. I hate spinning for others like a toy!’ 　　However, before Agnesi could speak her words, an enormous pain exploded inside her body. She curled on the floor while groaning muffledly. During her mother’s scream, Agnesi passed out from the pain... 【Before Battles】 Yidhra the Dreamy Mermaid: Wake up... Yidhra the Dreamy Mermaid: The change you’ve been expecting has come... 【Enemy Dialog】 Yidhra the Dreamy Mermaid: If you’re strong enough, you’ll reach a different and special future... 【End】 　　Agnesi awoke; but excruciating pain followed. She began to groan again. The pain caused her to writhe uncontrollably, knocking the pillows and sheets off her bed. A nurse heard the commotion and hence hurried to check on Agnesi’s status. She called for the doctor while calming Agnesi. Gradually, Agnesi settled down; however, it was not because of the nurse’s endeavor, but the words of the elf in her dream — Yidhra the Dreamy Mermaid: ‘If you’re strong enough, you’ll reach a different and special future...’ }} Ally: |hp=100|def=100|coin=200|esk=66}} |hp=100|def=100|coin=300|esk=262}} |} Adolescent: Agnesi, this question even baffled my cleverest classmate. But you answered correctly! Adolescent: Why don’t I introduce you to my professor, so you can — 　　Agnesi excitedly sat up, but the pain immediately knocked her back down to the bed. The adolescent hastily yelled for help but Agnesi grabbed his arm. She bit tight on her lip and her stretched arm shook. Her face was pale but her eyes were menacing. The adolescent was startled by the sight. After a while, Agnesi panted: Agnesi: Really? 　　Agnesi excitedly grabbed his hand and it had become the adolescent’s turn to be embarrassed. Adolescent: Okay! Let go of me! Agnesi: Watch out for me when that day comes! 【Before Battles】 Old Scholar: You’ve got a sound foundation... Old Scholar: How about solving this problem? 【After Battles】 Old Scholar: Good. You’ll be my student from now on! 【End】 　　A long time passed before one time, when Agnesi left the laboratory with the professor, she ran into her cousin whom she had not seen for a while. He politely bowed to the professor; then, he grabbed his notes and left, acting as if he had never known Agnesi. Since Agnesi started studying under the professor, her cousin simply could not meet her pace. Gradually, the two drifted apart. Agnesi: ‘It’s not his fault. He’s just not clever enough.’ 　　Agnesi felt slightly upset in her heart, but it was not enough to bring tears to her eyes. Just then, the old professor tapped her shoulder, changing the topic back to mechanisms. The excitement she felt now was, on the contrary, so concrete. Thus, she turned her wheel chair and proceeded with the professor, in a direction opposite that of her cousin’ s. }} Ally: |hp=7680|def=60|coin=11|esk=5}} |hp=8452|def=40|coin=11|esk=5}} |hp=100|def=270|coin=125|esk=52}} |} Evaluator: Miss Agnesi, of course we trust you. But we also need to be responsible to our investors. We cannot approve such a high-risk plan. Agnesi: High-risk? Didn’t you accept Wolfert and Ernst’s aircraft design? Agnesi: Wouldn’t that kind of floating bomb be even more risky? Evaluator: The powersource you adopt isn’t natural. Do you truly think you can handle it? Agnesi: ‘You lack the knowledge to question me on this!’ Agnesi: ...Of course, Evaluator. 　　Though she had suppressed her discontent, Agnesi’s expression was still stern when she answered the question. They only had shallow knowledge about science; yet they asked naive questions and had shown subconscious signs of rejection. Agnesi: ‘Just because you can’t reach the level, you despise those who are sufficiently gifted!’ 　　Her rage overwhelming, she was about to burst with anger when a sharp pain struck. Racked with pain, all Agnesi could do was bite down on her lower lip as she trembled on her wheelchair. Evaluator: Miss Agnesi, please return and get some rest first. Agnesi: ‘OK, selfish jerks! I’ll study every bit of Ancient Dragon Power on my own!’ 　　From then on, Agnesi focused more on her research. She even bought stolen artifacts from black markets, in hopes of finding clues to Ancient Dragon Power. By happenstance, she heard from a merchant, learning of a metal bodied puppet craftswoman. To solve the problem the illness brought to her body, Agnesi decided to pay a visit to this mysterious person. On her way to the craftsperson’s hideout, she heard an argument between a man and a woman... 【Before Battles】 Thomas Midgley: It can’t be a mistake! That’s Ancient Dragon Power in your body! Cyborg Craftsmen - Lisa: Get away from me! Agnesi: ‘What did he say!’ 【Enemy Dialog】 Agnesi: Craftswoman, I’ll help you! 【After Battles】 Thomas Midgley: Darn...This is not finished! 【End】 　　Agnesi helped the craftswoman get rid of the man. She then grabbed the chance to befriend her. At first, the puppet craftswoman was skeptical, but Agnesi never uttered a word about Ancient Dragon Power. She only studied mechanisms with her. It was not until they truly became friends did Agnesi mention body modification. Lisa: You know that this is a path of no return. If you only hope to cure your illness, you can go to the Holy Temple... Agnesi the Exorcistic Scholar: I don’t just want to cure the illness. I also want the power necessary to take care of myself! Lisa: Agnesi, are you sure you want to do this? Agnesi: I am not content with the briefness of my life! Lisa: OK. Don’t regret it. }} Ally: |hp=20000|def=430|coin=63|esk=2}} |hp=5280|def=560|coin=125|esk=149}} |} Agnesi: I’m thinking...maybe we can do something about the conductive material on the Ancient Dragon’s armor of scales... Gretchen: We’ve studied the possibility of copying the armor, but the cost... Agnesi: How about a mobile amplifier? Adjusting elements’ orders with dragon scales as catalysts... 　　Agnesi researched with her companions. She collected every “dragon scale” excavated from the Ruins and successfully created the device in her heart... 【Enemy Dialog】 Agnesi: This is a “Dragonary Craft” I made with a dragon’s scale I found in the Ruins. Midgley: And this is a “Dragonary Craft” I created imitating Ancient Dragon Power. Agnesi: Which would be better... Midgley: Let’s find out! 【After Battles】 Agnesi: The ceiling of “Dragonary Crafts” should not be so low... Midgley: Looks like we need to continue our research. 【End】 Lisa: Agnesi, your Dragonary Craft...it feels special... Agnesi: Very familiar; and very warm. Midgley: Could it be that the scale you used to make the Craft comes from the Ancient Dragons? Midgley: That is Ancient Dragon Power in your bodies. And you can resonate with this Craft... Midgley: It’s quite possible that you come from the same origin. Agnesi: Maybe I have missed some important details... 　　After her words, Agnesi excitedly took Lisa and Gretchen’s hands. She ran towards her laboratory while yelling... Agnesi: I need your help! There is still a lot that needs to be figured in this field of research! 　　Lisa and Gretchen could only smile bitterly. Agnesi had always been a direct person: nothing was sooner said than done. This might be the most probable chance of locating the Ancient Dragons. When Agnesi, Gretchen and Lisa enthusiastically anticipated the unknown experiment and power, Midgley contemplated a scheme. As he thought of the short distance from the strong and unlimited power, Midgley could not help but curled up his lips... }} zh:機偶的算式 Category:Amelioration stages